


Costume Jewelry

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [13]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And how, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For day 2, Domesticity!Mr. Somnia has a very particular idea on how he wants to enter his home as a married man. Hopefully the other Mr. Somnia will cooperate.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Costume Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/26/2014.
> 
> This is a "DVD Extra" for the fic The Doors of Perception. It should be considered canonical with the main fic.

“There’s something I want to do when we get home,” Kozzy says as he begins to recognize the scenery around them. “Or, that is, there’s something I’d like you to do. First. And then afterwards there’s other things I want to do.”

Sandy glances at Kozzy from behind the wheel of the rented car, smiling a little. Kozzy being coy usually means he’s planning something he thinks is a little ridiculous. Even when he had proposed he had been like that.

“Okay,” says Sandy, and because he can’t resist, “I’m surprised you’re being so vague, though, after the last three, hmm, particularly _intense_ weeks.”

Kozzy groans. “That’s a pun, isn’t it? Now I’m definitely not going to tell you anything until we get there.”

Sandy winks at him. After flying out to Massachusetts to get married, they’d slowly driven back west, forming what Sandy personally considered a rather impressive list of “National Parks We Have Fucked and Made Love In”. Their honeymoon had been more than that, however. Sandy’s grin softens as he thinks back to other moments of the trip, hundreds and dozens of memories composed simply of Kozzy looking at a canyon or a mountain or a dune or the stars, always the stars, his face becoming as young as Sandy had ever known it with wonder.

How much beauty had he missed—had they both missed—waiting for each other? Sandy had thought he’d managed to be all right, after a while, but one day, a few months after he and Kozzy had been reunited, North had laid heavy hands on his shoulders and said, “Glad you are back. Helps us all to be back, da?” Well. Maybe North had been exaggerating. But the past years had felt easier with everyone, as if Kozzy had somehow been the last piece of dust that would allow them all to condense into a star rather than remain fragments of a cloud, held together by gravity but still all too easily scattered.

Maybe, as if. What Sandy knows for sure is that even after eleven years of being reunited with Kozzy, he's still finding places in his mind and heart that need tender care to flourish again. So let him, let them both look at the stars from Yellowstone. They had both probably needed sky and trees far more than they knew.

* * *

They reach their home just at sunset, every cloud overhead gilded in front of a reddening sky.

“Don’t take any of the stuff out of the car yet,” Kozzy says, and takes Sandy’s hand, leading him toward the door. “So. Technically, we are newlyweds, and I know that we’ve been living in this house for a while but…oh, never mind, this is ever more absurd than I imagined.”

“Can I guess?” Sandy asks, smiling up at him.

“Well…” Pitch rocks back on his heels. “If you must. But, no, I mean, we’re men in our fifties, this is…”

As he talks, Sandy unlocks and opens the front door. “Ridiculous?” He holds out his arms and gets down on one knee. “Come on, Kozzy. It’s tradition. And it’ll make Jamie pitch a fit when we tell him.”

“I don’t get how he has room to talk,” Kozzy says as he settles into Sandy’s arms. “He’s got two point five kids and a dog now, doesn’t he?”

“I’m pretty sure he has a whole number of children,” Sandy says as he hoists Kozzy up, one arm under his knees, one around his back. “Now watch your head, dear,” he says in an overly hearty voice, “And those gorgeous gams as well!”

Kozzy sputters, but still puts his arms around Sandy’s neck and keeps an eye out for the doorframe. He can’t, and doesn’t try, to hide his grin once Sandy’s carried him over the threshold.

“Welcome home, Mr. Somnia.” Sandy kisses him on the nose and carefully sets him down.

Kozzy glances around at all the photographs on the walls, not just replicas of him and Sandy smiling back, but everyone from those perfect summers, and more than a few additions from this last wonderful decade. “It’s good to be home.” He bends down to kiss Sandy on the lips—it’s a little more difficult than usual, since they’re both smiling so much.

“So you wanted me to carry you over the threshold,” Sandy says, his arms wrapped around Kozzy’s waist. “What did you want to do? The other things you were vague about.”

Kozzy presses his face into Sandy’s hair. “I want to cook you our first meal as a married couple in our home,” he mutters.

Sandy laughs delightedly. “Well, I’m not going to object to that. But wait.” He pulls back so he can look Kozzy in the face. “You’re not going to go _too_ traditional, are you? No savory jello, right?”

“No savory jello,” Kozzy promises. He looks away. “I…might have been planning on making a roast, though.”

Sandy takes one of his hands and kisses the knuckles. “Sounds serious. Is this going to become a thing with you? I admit it’s not a development I would have guessed. So are you, like, going to wear an apron—”

“That’s just common sense.”

“—and pearls?”

Kozzy looks sternly at Sandy. “If you think this is going to be part of some ongoing situation in which I do the majority of the housework—”

“You take care of the horses.”

“That’s not the majority.”

“Yes it is.”

“Or—give you backrubs spontaneously—”

“That’s more what I do, dear,” Sandy says.

“Or—fix you a drink when you come home from work—”

“Kozzy, we’re mostly retired, and the last time you did that was specifically with the purpose of getting me drunk enough to agree to have sex in the hayloft, and Onyx looked at me funny for _weeks_.”

“And…be called ‘dear’ and…and anyway the only pearls we have must be part of that old Frank-n-Furter costume.”

“I really can’t call you ‘dear’?”

“It’s not personal.”

“Oh.” Sandy rests his head on Kozzy’s chest. “What about something personal, then?”

“That would be better.”

“Something like…Pancake.”

“That’s absolutely _terrible_ ,” Kozzy murmurs, hugging Sandy tighter. “Do you remember where we stored that costume?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #no I'm never letting go of this AU#by the way the silly bit about watching the head and gams#is actually part of Sandy's family stories#those are the lines his dad always said when he talked about moving in with Sandy's mom after they were married
> 
> tejoxys reblogged this from gretchensinister: #OH NO THEY'RE CUTE#it just kept getting better#I had to go sit on the floor with my hands over my face omfg#kryptonite#the dumb thing is I still haven't read the origin fic because I'm scared of the feels#dOESN'T MATTER I'VE GOT THEM ANYWAY#I can't even with all the little hilarious details in here ugh I love them
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Precious old hippie babies. *sniffles*
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> okay pancake whatever you want pancake#WHEN I GOT TO PANCAKE I CLOSED MY EYE AND HAD A MOMENT #NEVER LET THIS AU GO GRETCHEN #I WANT THEM TO LIVE FOREVER


End file.
